Sudden Moments in an Unexpected Love
by Irishlass18
Summary: A story of finding unexpected second chances and closure,coming to terms with the past,finding hope for the future,and discovering a love that heals as much as it inspires.Journey with Chichiri as he not only finds healing from his past pain but also learns to embrace a brighter future in the guise of an unexpected woman from his past who holds his future in her hands. Chichiri/OC
1. A New Look on the Past

_This is the first of my three-part Chichiri story-it will probably be the most depressing. It includes Chichiri's tragic history and information from the second OAV-just to warn you if you don't want spoilers or anything. Fushigi Yuugi isn't mine-if it was…guess what? Everyone would end up happy-or with justice on their side! Hikari is original though!_

"You're really starting to piss me off."

Chichiri glanced up from the river to his red-haired companion, a brow raised in puzzlement. He hadn't done anything, lately, that would merit such a response out of Tasuki…at least he thought so. As of now, he had kept to himself and hadn't said anything unless questioned, and even then he answered directly and became silent again.

"What have I done?" He quested as he pulled the fishing line out of the river then cast it out once more.

Tasuki growled his frustration, "It's not what you've done but what you haven't done. You are so freakin' quiet and you always keep things to yourself. I never know what the hell you're thinking and half the time I don't think I want to know cause it would be so damned depressing!" Tasuki flopped down on the flat rock beside Chichiri and looked him straight in the eye, Chichiri's good one. "What's done is done and no matter what you think, nothings going to change what's happened."

Chichiri turned back to the river, barely acknowledging the fact that Tasuki had just lectured him, and that he deserved it. Lately he had been quiet, and very reserved. He had resorted to wearing his mask off more than on, and that in itself was uncharacteristic of him. He just couldn't seem to help himself. The memories were coming back stronger than ever, and his meeting with HER had not helped.

"I understand what you're trying to say, Tasuki." Chichiri lazily tugged on the line. "But I haven't been able to keep the memories or nightmares at bay, no da."

Tasuki growled and slapped Chichiri on the back, "You know I'm here for ya man; why don't you just talk about it. I won't judge, too harshly at least, and I promise to keep my fat mouth shut for as long as I can stand to."

Chichiri smiled at his friend despite his discomfort. He really did not want to talk about it, but from the stubborn look on Tasuki's face, he figured talking to him would be the best way to keep him off his back. That stubbornness also reminded him of HER, and that in itself was probably what got him talking. He could not keep it inside anymore, and whether Tasuki liked it or not, it was all coming out now.

"You know about Hikou and Kouran, no da." Chichiri sighed and leaned forward as he spoke. "Well, we're close by the village where all that happened."

Tasuki nodded, keeping his mouth closed and his face as expressionless as possible. Not too long after Miaka had gone back to her world, Chichiri and Tasuki had taken to traveling together, and in those travels, he had opened up more until the whole tragic history of Kouran and Hikou had been confessed. Tasuki could not blame Chichiri for jumping to conclusions like he had, hell Tasuki probably would've done the same thing with Kouji if something like that had happened. However, thankfully, he wasn't really into women. He had had enough of them growing up; he certainly did not want to be entangled with them again.

"Yesterday, while you were still asleep, I went to where the village used to be. Now it is a swampy area, I don't think the place ever recovered from that flood. But in the middle of where the village used to be there's a house on stilts built on a small hill." Chichiri closed his eyes, picturing the quaint building. "Curious, I went up to the house and looked around. There were hundreds of stones circling the house and on each stone was a name, names of the people who used to live in the village. I found my family's names," Chichiri opened his eyes and sighed, "and I found Kouran's and Hikou's names as well, no da."

Tasuki turned and watched the passing river. He didn't know what to think about what Chichiri was telling him. So far, he could completely understand why Chichiri was so depressed and wracked with guilt-ridden nightmares. Just being in the general vicinity of the area would have have made Tasuki go bonkers if it had been him. He had to admire Chichiri for his strength.

Chichiri continued, "While I was circling the house, reading all the names, the owner came out and watched me without my knowledge. When I looked up," Chichiri closed his eyes and tensed, "I thought I was staring into the eyes of Hikou, no da."

Tasuki sat up straighter, suddenly very alert.

"I didn't know what to say, I just stood there staring as if rooted to the spot. The owner gave me a half smile and disappeared inside the house. When the owner turned I saw a long braid," Tasuki's eyes widened and Chichiri nodded, "The owner was a woman, and obviously a relative to Hikou. When she came back out, she had a bundle clutched to her chest. She did not say anything as she descended the stairs, but she never took her eyes off my face. I don't think Hikou's eyes were as striking as this woman's, I couldn't seem to speak or move because I was so stunned, no da."

When Chichiri suddenly grew silent, Tasuki nudged him in the ribs. Chichiri jerked a little, as if he had been lost for a moment, then continued.

"When she reached me she gave another half smile," Chichiri suddenly chuckled, "she has a dimple in her right cheek, no da."

Tasuki nodded his head but didn't say anything.

"She handed me the bundle and finally spoke." Chichiri closed his eyes again. "Her voice wasn't like Hikou's in the sense that it wasn't deep, and it didn't hold the half amused rumble that Hikou always had. However, her voice was husky and it seemed vaguely familiar to me. At first I couldn't understand what she was saying, I was too focused on her voice to really recognize the words, but then she smiled fully and I was suddenly very alert." Chichiri opened his eyes and stared at Tasuki, "She has a very warm smile, no da."

Tasuki nodded but again didn't say anything. So far, he did not know what to make of Chichiri's story, but he knew that he was a little uncomfortable with where it was going.

"She told me her name was Hikari and she was Hikou's little sister." Tasuki's eyes grew wide as saucers, making Chichiri smile. "My reaction exactly, no da. I had completely forgotten about her; in fact, while growing up, I vaguely remember Hikou introducing me to her. She was always trying to come with us to fish or play, but Hikou would tell her to leave us alone. I remember once, when I was having dinner with his family, she came and sat in my lap. She told me that I was handsome that she wanted to marry someone like me." Tasuki chuckled then coughed, trying to hide his reactions. "That's all I remember of her though; her family sent her off to live with aunts in the city long before any of what happened between Hikou and Kouran, and I occurred, no da."

Tasuki fidgeted where he sat. He seriously wished Chichiri would hurry up and get to the conclusion of his story. He wanted to know why Chichiri was still so messed up with his nightmares, and why he was so quiet. He knew that it was partly due to Hikou and Kouran, but there was something more. And Tasuki would bet that it had to do with Hikari.

Chichiri noticed Tasuki's movements and smiled, "Don't worry I'm coming close to the end, no da." He pulled the fishing line out and recast. "She told me that when she'd heard about the flooding and Hikou's death, she left her aunts, and her fiancé, to come back here. When she got here, everything was already gone, the people, the cattle, the crops, the homes. All that was left were some graves here and there, among the ruins of the village. Hikari said that the bundle that I was holding was all that was left of the village and that I should have it."

Tasuki tilted his head the side, "Why the hell would she want you to have the village spoils?"

Chichiri sighed, "She told me that when Hikou was reborn and before he came after us seishi, he came to this village. Hikari was the only one here and when she saw her brother she tried to embrace him, but he told her he was not the same and that she couldn't touch him because he was evil. Hikari asked how he was evil and she said that he merely smiled and told her that he had made a deal with the devil so that he could come back and kill me, no da." Tasuki stiffened but said nothing. "Hikari said that he disappeared after that. Until that moment, she had always thought I was dead, so when Hikou told her about his plan to kill me she said that she felt an odd mixture of sadness and hope. She was glad that I had survived, but she was sad that Hikou felt the need to kill me."

"Does she even know the history between the two of you?" Tasuki questioned, interrupting Chichiri before he could go on.

Chichiri nodded, "One of the villagers that had survived wrote to her aunts and told them all that they knew. He said that Kouran and I had been engaged, then after Hikou kissed her, that she broke off the engagement. Hikari put all the facts together and came up with the correct conclusion; that I had confronted Hikou on the banks of the river during the flood."

Tasuki chewed on his lower lip, "Does she blame you?"

"She told me that although she missed her brother, she didn't blame me for his death. The way she put it was, 'he probably would've died in the flood like everyone else anyway.'" Tasuki grimaced; that was harsh thinking. "She said that if I had survived the flood then there was obviously a reason why I was supposed to live. Just like since she'd been sent away before the tragedy, there was a reason why she was supposed to live as well."

Tasuki nodded and kept silent. Chichiri handed him the fishing rod and pulled a small bundle from a pocket in his robe. He placed it in Tasuki's lap then took the fishing rod back. Tasuki raised his eyebrows in confusion but said nothing as he unwrapped the bundle.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed.

Chichiri nodded his agreement. Tasuki scratched his head then picked up the small rock. It was white, rounded, and smooth, and in striking black letters was written Chichiri's name. Tasuki turned the rock over and nearly dropped it in surprise. In equally striking letters was Hikari's name. He looked up at Chichiri, confusion and surprise written across his face.

"Hikari told me that we were all that was left of the village, all that survived the past. She said because it was her brother that had caused me so much pain, that it was her duty to serve me, no da." Chichiri stopped and tugged on the line, leaving Tasuki in suspense. "She informed me that she will be by my side until death takes her."

Tasuki's mouth fell open, "What the fuck!"

"That's what the rock means. I am on one side while she is on the other; where I go she will follow, no matter where." Chichiri sighed; suddenly looking like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "She said that although she couldn't take away the painful memories, or the torment Hikou's betrayal caused, she could serve me and be a sort of companion. She told me that she would be ready in one day and then she would accompany me wherever I go."

Tasuki whistled through his teeth. Yep, this was definitely a twisted story. He looked back down at the rock, bringing it closer to inspect. The letters were boldly written, and upon closer inspection, he found small lines connecting the two names together. It wasn't really noticeable upon first glance, but the longer he looked at the rock the clearer the lines became. Tasuki looked up at Chichiri.

"Did you know that your names are connected?"

Chichiri nodded, "She's told me that even though years have separated us, and the past torments us, she still feels about me the same way she did then, and that whether I like it or not we are connected, no da."

Tasuki's eyebrows shot up, "How did she feel about you then?

"She wanted to marry me, remember." Chichiri gave a half smile.

"No," Tasuki scratched his head, "she said she wanted to marry someone like you."

Chichiri shook his head, a smile on his lips, "That was her way of saying she wanted to marry me; believe me, she explained that quite clearly to me."

Tasuki's face paled, "So let me put it all together. You are having recurring nightmares of what ensued between you, Hikou, and Kouran because we are so close to where it all came to pass. Now, Hikou's little sister has pledged her life to you, **because** of what happened between the three of you and all the pain that it has caused. Oh, I almost forgot. The little sister also happens to have a crush on you. Did I get all that right?"

Chichiri nodded, his face grim. Tasuki let out a long string of curses then fell silent. This was really warped. Although he could see why Hikari felt the way she did, about wanting to make it up to Chichiri and all, he still did not exactly like the idea of having a woman with them all the time, if she did come. Already, he knew a few traits about the girl. She was bold, outspoken, compassionate, responsible, and entirely too honest. If she had been a guy, Tasuki would've liked her, but since she was a woman he didn't exactly trust her.

"What are you going to do?" Tasuki ventured the question, breaking the tense silence.

Chichiri sighed; pulling the line out of the river and slowly began to pack up his gear. He spoke only when he finished, "She's already waiting at our camp. There's not much that I can really do. She told me that even if I ignored her, and did not let her travel with me, she would follow. She told me that it was her responsibility to amend the wrongs of the past, and that by being with me and serving me, she could do so. She is very stubborn, believe me, I could tell from the way she crossed her arms and glared at me as she told me, no da."

Tasuki growled. Just great, add stubbornness to the list of traits. Tasuki was looking forward to meeting this girl. He knew that he would probably come to respect and maybe even like her, just like he had with Miaka. Then it would be painful if she ever did die, or suddenly decided to leave.

"Are you going to accept her?" Tasuki suddenly asked, half-hoping Chichiri would say yes and half-hoping he would refuse.

Chichiri stared across the river and sighed, "I feel that she is my responsibility, just like she feels the responsibility to atone for the sins of her brother. Maybe," Chichiri fell silent and closed his eyes before continuing, "Maybe we can heal each other."

"It would be about bloody time!" Tasuki suddenly slapped Chichiri on the back and turned to go back towards camp. "Well, let's not keep Hikari waiting."

Chichiri turned and followed, putting his mask back on. He didn't know how he felt about the situation. All that he knew was that with her appearance it just made the situation a whole lot more complicated. Chichiri sighed, his shoulders slumping as if in defeat. He should not feel attracted to her; he should not feel the need to protect her, the desire to keep her far from pain. She was Hikou's little sister; she was innocent; she was beautifully compassionate. That is what made it so very wrong. Not only had he killed her brother, but also he had confronted and destroyed him again after Hikou came back. He should be hit for even thinking about her in any way other than brotherly.

Chichiri clenched his jaw as they came through the trees and into the clearing. There she was, calmly sitting by a fire that she had started, in the middle of their camp, looking like she belonged there. Her hair was braided again, the thick, black braid falling down to her waist. She wore men's clothing, but that did not surprise Chichiri much. She had been the day he met her, and she had often when she was younger. The dark green color of the robes made her skin seem even paler than normal. Suddenly she looked up, and Chichiri was overcome with the urge to run away. Her eyes were so arresting, the dark violet color vibrantly shining out from her oval face. Chichiri couldn't keep himself from staring back at her. She was as tall as Hikou had been, making her about the same height as him. She wasn't broad shouldered like Hikou, she was long and limber, slender but with curves. She was attractive to say the least, but not in an immediate eye-catching way. She was quietly beautiful, even though she was not very quiet herself.

"The good thing about being in the middle of your camp," she spoke once they were close enough to hear, "is knowing that you both can't leave without coming back to get your stuff."

Tasuki grinned, immediately finding her humorous, yet another trait to add to the growing list. Chichiri gave a shrug as he set the few fish that he had caught by the fire. He turned and packed away his gear then sat down near the fire. He reached forward to grab the fish but jerked back when Hikari reached forward and snatched them first. She gave him a smile as she pulled out a large knife, proceeding to gut and skin the fish.

"So you're Hikari," Tasuki remained standing, rocking on his feet as he watched her work.

Hikari paused in her task to glance up at him, "You were expecting someone else?"

Tasuki shrugged, "No."

Hikari suddenly smiled, making Tasuki feel a little uncomfortable because of the open warmth he saw there, "Just trying to make polite conversation?"

"Well, yes I suppose." Tasuki did not know what to say.

Hikari finished her task and stood up, "Don't worry, Tasuki. You don't have to make small talk with me, I don't expect you to welcome me with open arms, or become my friend immediately." Hikari rummaged around until she had a few good sticks and came back to the fire. "I've been living on my own for close to four years now, I think I can handle silence."

Tasuki nodded then spoke again, "Why aren't you married?" Tasuki suddenly wished he could bite his tongue off, either that or take back his question.

Hikari didn't seem to mind the question however, "He didn't understand my need to live here, amidst all the old pain and devastation. He also did not agree with my feelings about the country. He's a city boy, and no amount of love could change that."

"You're not too fond of the city I gather." Chichiri finally spoke, and he noticed that Hikari immediately smiled at him because of it.

"No, I'm not. I have always preferred the country, and I have always loved traveling. Being in the city keeps me from both." Hikari stabbed the fish with the sticks and handed two to Tasuki and Chichiri. "But now, with you, I can have both."

Tasuki kept his eyes averted. She seriously knew how to make a guy feel uncomfortable. He hadn't met anyone so upfront about their feelings before; it was very disconcerting in a refreshing way, if that made any sense what so ever. He found himself speechless again. It was a little odd, his being speechless. It did not happen very often.

"Chichiri," Hikari's voice was suddenly soft, "will you let me stay with you?"

Tasuki had just taken a bite of fish so thankfully his mouth was full, otherwise he might have chuckled. Chichiri looked up from the fire to stare at Hikari. Her eyes were wide now, her emotions clearly showing in their depths. She had a look of hope mixed with the ever present sadness. Chichiri could not bring himself to say no.

"Yes," Hikari immediately smiled after Chichiri spoke, "but you will not have to serve me like a servant. I expect you to walk beside us when we travel and I expect you to act like an equal."

Hikari was silent for a few moments, her face giving away every single emotion that filtered through her mind. She suddenly brightened and nodded, her happiness giving Chichiri a surge of peace. He never knew that a simple smile could do so much, but that simple gesture of hers had him feeling much better than he had. Maybe her presence wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

"Right, so when do we start?" She asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

Tasuki spoke through mouthfuls of food, "Why are you so eager to get moving?"

"Well," Hikari jutted her finger over her shoulder, "painful memories haunt that place, and since I've been here for the past four years, I think it's about time for a break."

Tasuki shrugged his agreement, finishing off the last of his food and turned to pack up his gear. Chichiri ate silently, allowing his eyes to wander back to Hikari repeatedly. He could not seem to keep his eyes from traveling her direction. She was so full of life despite the hardships that she had been through; she had a spark of energy that refreshed him. She did not hide her feelings from others; he could always tell what she was feeling from her eyes. He remembered Hikou describing her as one who "wore her heart on her sleeve." Chichiri now understood completely what his friend had been saying.

"Chichiri, do you want to get going now?" Tasuki's voice interrupted Chichiri's thoughts.

Chichiri nodded and immediately gathered up his belongings, keeping his eyes on Hikari as she put out the fire and gathered up a small pack, which she slung onto her back. She picked up a long stick and stood ready within seconds, a look of barely restrained excitement on her face. Chichiri suddenly wondered about her age.

"Hikari, how old are you?"

Hikari laughed, the sound making Chichiri stiffen in surprise, "Old enough, why?"

Tasuki answered for Chichiri, "You just seem very…full of life."

"Is it a bad thing for older people to hold value on life, telling themselves to live each day as if it were their last?" Hikari's change to seriousness was sudden and it nearly caught Tasuki off guard, if she hadn't been smiling softly while she'd spoken it would have. "I'm nineteen."

Chichiri nodded then turned and started towards the road. She was six years younger than he was, and the memories of her trying to follow him and Hikou suddenly filled his mind. She had been so small then, small enough to curl up in his lap and fall asleep during dinner. Chichiri smiled at the memory of her snoring softly against his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist as she snuggled in his lap. He had guessed that she had a crush on him then but never thought much about it, especially since he was so involved with Kouran. Then Hikari left, but not before she had sought him out to give him a goodbye kiss. Even now, he was surprised that she had done it.

He had been fishing near where he had been earlier. She had come out of nowhere so suddenly that he had fallen in. He still remembered her yelling at him, telling him that he couldn't drown because she hadn't told him goodbye yet and that he had to stay alive so he could take care of her family while she was gone. Chichiri glanced over at Hikari and smiled softly, she had not changed much when it came to her opinionated honesty.

When Chichiri had climbed out of the river, Hikari had run up to him and tackled him in a hug that nearly made him fall back into the river. She told him that no matter where she went he would be in her heart, whether he liked it or not. Then without giving him any warning, she had kissed him firmly on the lips then ran back to the village, giggles trailing behind her. Chichiri remembered feeling confused and amused at the same time.

No, it was definitely going to be a good thing to have her around. Just having her near was helping him to remember the good things about his past and not only bad things. The only problem, Chichiri thought after finding her staring at him with an odd look in her eyes, was going to be keeping his distance. And from the look on her face, she wasn't going to allow him much distance.

Tasuki watched the two look at each other then quickly look away. It was very amusing really. He could easily tell that Hikari liked Chichiri, yep that was obvious. But what made it even more amusing was the fact that Chichiri somewhat reciprocated her feelings. At least, he was attracted to her. That in itself made Tasuki want to hoot with laughter. It was very ironic really. Deliciously ironic. He couldn't wait to see what would happen in the next few weeks. There was definitely going to be some major tension between the two of them, but at least he would be there to laugh at them both.

"Yep, I think it will be fun having you with us." Tasuki's smiled at Hikari.

Hikari raised a brow at his words, "Why is that?"

Tasuki just grinned even more, "You'll add some much needed spice to life."

Chichiri gave him an odd look but didn't say anything. Hikari seemed to understand his meaning and blushed a little but smiled back at him. Tasuki suddenly began to whistle. He was having fun.

_Review if you liked-or if you didn't-and please check out my other fanfics. Hope you enjoyed this!_


	2. Sudden Revelation

_Hikari is original but the rest belongs to the creator of FY. Warning: pretty graphic make-out session._

_

* * *

_

Chichiri frowned as he walked towards the bar. He saw Tasuki sitting there, drinking, and laughing with the other patrons, but no Hikari. Chichiri glanced around the common room and frowned even more when he saw no sign of the girl. No, she was not a girl; she was a woman, a very bewitching woman. Chichiri felt himself nearly growl in frustration but thankfully, he moved towards Tasuki before he gave into that temptation.

"Tasuki," Chichiri clamped a firm hand on his friend's shoulder, "Have you seen Hikari?"

Tasuki hid his smile as he took another long swig. He knew where Hikari was, and he knew why she was hiding. Chichiri hadn't been the most sociable of people as of late, and Hikari had been getting the brunt of most of his mood swings. Yep, Tasuki smiled despite the fact that Chichiri's grip tightened, life had definitely been spicier since Hikari had joined up.

They had been together for nearly four months now and already Tasuki could tell that Chichiri was fighting his growing attraction for the woman. In those four months, many things had happened. One being Hikari's birthday, she was now only five years younger than Chichiri-glory halleluiah-and so it wasn't so "evil" for Chichiri to see her as an attractive woman. Two, was the fact that Tasuki and Hikari now treated each other as long-lost siblings. Tasuki openly showed his affection for her, not even caring that she was indeed a woman. And three, Tasuki now grinned, three was his favorite. Three was the fact that Hikari had kissed Chichiri.

"Nope," Tasuki turned on his stool and calmly looked at Chichiri, almost laughing at the worry he saw on his face, "Last I saw of her she was headed towards the market."

Chichiri growled, "That was this afternoon, no da."

"You know Chichiri," Tasuki took another long gulp. "Lately you've been more edgy than me. Are you feeling alright man? It's not like you to be so…"

Chichiri raised a brow, "So?"

"So openly emotional." Tasuki grinned as he finished his sentence, watching the play of emotions in Chichiri's eyes.

Chichiri sighed and sat down beside Tasuki, his shoulders hunched in defeat. He ran a hand over his face. When he looked at Tasuki again, he looked like a man suffering from a bout of grave indecision. Tasuki chuckled and ordered another drink, shoving it under Chichiri's nose once it arrived. He watched in amazement as Chichiri first sniffed the drink then downed it in one gulp. Tasuki raised his eyebrows, silently asking Chichiri to spill the beans.

"She's haunting me, Tasuki, no da." Chichiri indeed sounded haunted…either that or hounded.

"What do you mean?" Tasuki decided playing ignorant would be the best way to get more out of his friend.

Chichiri sighed and leaned against the counter, his eyes taking on a far-off gaze, "No matter where I go, she's there, or has left evidence of her being there. She's always fishing whenever I want to fish, and is usually in the perfect spot, so I am forced to sit near her or else I won't catch anything." Tasuki hid his grin; he knew of this fact and had even told Hikari to keep it up when she got nervous over making Chichiri mad. "She always cleans my clothes without me even asking her, she somehow knows when they need to be cleaned. She's always making my favorite food, without me even mentioning what they are, no da." Tasuki couldn't help but smile, he'd been the informant on that. "She makes my bed by the fire and sleeps near my head. She always seems to know when I want to talk and when I don't, and can even carry an intellectually stimulating conversation. She's always smiling at me, or laughing about something." Tasuki figured his crude jokes were the source for the laughter. "Whenever I need help with something she's always nearby, ready to lend a hand. Sometimes I don't even have to call her name and she's there. I find little presents from her in my pockets sometimes and I don't even know when she put them there. They are usually just wreaths of flowers or carved figurines but they are always there without me realizing it. Tasuki," Chichiri finally made eye contact, "she talks to me in her sleep, no da."

Tasuki grinned at this and took another sip of his drink. So far, everything Chichiri had described was harmless enough, and some of it was even his fault. He was always telling Hikari of a new way to get under Chichiri's skin. Tasuki never thought he could like being a devious matchmaker, but so far, it was great fun!

"I don't see anything haunting about any of that." Tasuki commented as he watched Chichiri absent-mindedly start to draw figures on the wooden bar.

"She kissed me, no da." Chichiri stated as if Tasuki didn't already know-but he had kept the fact that he saw the whole episode to himself.

Tasuki played dumb, "Really! No shit…wow! What happened? When?"

Chichiri looked up from the bar, "It was almost two weeks ago. I was night fishing. I couldn't sleep because…well because she kept saying she loved me over and over again in her sleep." Tasuki knew that whenever she spoke in her "sleep" she really wasn't asleep, that had been yet another one of his ideas, although Hikari had taken it to a new level. "I got up and went to the creek we were camped near to; I honestly thought I hadn't woken anyone."

Tasuki grinned to himself as he remembered that night. It was still clear in his memory as if it had only been the night before….

"Tasuki," Hikari's voice made him turn over but he kept silent, "Are you awake?"

Tasuki let out a loud snore, hoping it was convincing. Apparently it was, as in the next moment Hikari stood up and quietly made her way to the creek where Chichiri was. Tasuki waited only a few moments before he too stood up and made his way towards the creek. Whatever was going to happen tonight, he wanted to see it happen.

Hikari stood silently on the creek's edge, watching Chichiri as he stood calf deep in the water, throwing his net then slowly pulling it in. His movements were confident and fluid, relaxing to watch. Hikari couldn't help but sigh in satisfaction as she watched his muscles work, he had taken off his tunic and stood bare-chested in the moonlight, he truly was a handsome man. The moonbeams reflected off his hairless chest, making her ache to run her fingers over the contours of his muscles.

She was near the end of her patience though. She had been with him for close to four months now and he had not broached the subject of the past once! She wanted to tear her hair out in frustration. He was stubborn, to say the least. She didn't mind him avoiding the subject of their relationship, that was going to take a long time, but she wished he would at least talk about her brother. He needed to forgive himself! He needed to realize that none of it was his fault!

Hikari gasped when Chichiri suddenly turned and stared right at her. His eyes blazed into her own making her want to throw herself across the distance into his warm arms. He had not been expecting to see her though, for he immediately dropped the net and took a few steps backwards. Before Hikari could even speak, Chichiri tripped over a rock and fell in. Since the creek wasn't deep, Hikari didn't worry about Chichiri. She did worry about the net though. Immediately she ran forward and jumped into the creek, splashing downstream after the elusive net.

"Don't worry about it Hikari, no da," she heard him but she kept her attention on the floating net.

Hikari bit her lower lip as she tried and tried to snatch the net. She yelped when she tripped and fell forward into the creek. She grimaced when she felt the rocks on the creek bed cut into her palms but she stood and tripped after the net again. She faintly heard Chichiri splashing close behind her but she ignored his presence. She needed to get that blasted net! Hikari made one last effort to grab it, launching herself across the water's surface, her arms spread in front of her like she was flying. When she landed, sinking beneath the water, she smiled. Clutched in her fingers, was the net.

She felt Chichiri grab the back of her tunic and haul her above the surface. She emerged, coughing and sputtering, but with a smile plastered on her face. She felt Chichiri lift her up into his arms as he carried her out of the creek and to the bank. When he sat down, he pulled his discarded robe around her shoulders and began to rub the material roughly against her cold skin. Hikari kept smiling though, her teeth chattering, she was proud of herself. She had gotten the net, and ended up in Chichiri's lap as well. Very successful night so far.

"I told you not to worry about it, no da," Chichiri spoke softly as he continued to dry her off, "it's not that important to me."

Hikari tried to speak but Chichiri went on, "You could get sick from this you know? Then where would that leave us? We'd have to stay here until you got better, and you'd probably feel like you wanted to die." Hikari again tried to speak but Chichiri ignored her. "What are you doing up anyway? Its late and you should be in bed, no da."

Hikari stopped smiling and instead began to glare. His constant referral to her as a girl made her bristle with indignation. She was twenty years old for crying aloud! She wasn't in diapers, and she didn't suck her thumb! She had lived on her own for close to four years before she met him, and did she cry from loneliness? Nope, she had been perfectly fine in all those years.

"You really need to start taking better care of yourself," Chichiri hadn't seemed to notice that she was no longer shivering as he continued to rub his robe over her arms and across her shoulders, "Stop putting me first and look after yourself for a change, no da."

Hikari bit her lip to keep from yelling at him. Didn't he see that by looking after him she was looking after herself? She stared at him silently, relishing the feel of his arms around her. She hadn't been this close to him since she was a small child. The last time she had been in his lap like this, she had told him she wanted to marry him. Hikari smiled softly at that memory. Nothing much had changed since then, at least on her part.

"Why did you do it?" Chichiri suddenly seemed to notice her silence and lack of movement.

Hikari smiled at him and lifted the net, "You have two fish."

Chichiri stared down at the net and sure enough, two large fish were caught in it. He was silent for a moment, his eyes traveling from the net to Hikari, before he threw back his head and laughed. Hikari grinned at his laughter and snuggled closer to his warmth. She hadn't heard him laugh like this in a long time. When Chichiri looked back at her, mirth was gleaming in his eyes.

"So you figured you'd sacrifice your warmth and dryness for two fish?" Chichiri brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

Hikari leaned into Chichiri's hand, "There is lots I'd sacrifice for you."

"Hikari," Chichiri suddenly seemed crest fallen and tense, "I-"

Hikari reached up and pressed her fingers against his lips, "Chichiri I don't want you to feel pressured by my feelings. I am perfectly content as we are. The only thing I eagerly await is your acceptance of the past." Chichiri looked away but didn't say anything; Hikari's hand fell to his chest. "What happened was not your fault; Hikou realized this I'm sure. He just wanted to get back at you for loving the woman he loved."

Chichiri looked back down at her and she smiled, "I'd be mad at any other woman who loved you."

Chichiri chuckled humorlessly and Hikari reached up again to trace the line of his scar. Chichiri stiffened immediately. He had forgotten his mask! He turned and stared at Hikari, his eyes wide with unreadable emotions. Hikari smiled softly at him as she sat up straighter in his arms. She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against the worst part of the scar, over his eye. Chichiri felt his breath catch and his arms instinctively tighten around Hikari but he didn't say anything or try to move away. He was transfixed on the woman he held in his arms. She was so loving, so forgiving; she believed in everything he believed, she upheld all that he upheld. She was so like him, so understanding of him. And here she was, kissing the horrific reminder of the past, doing her best to overcome the pain.

"Hikari I don't-" Chichiri stopped as Hikari kissed his cheek right beside his lips.

"Chichiri," her voice was husky, lulling Chichiri into a hypnotic state, "you don't need to do anything. I will always be here," Hikari placed her hand over his heart as she kissed his nose and chin, "and you will always be here," she took hold of Chichiri's hand and placed it over her own heart as she kissed both his cheeks and forehead. "We are already linked through a tragic past, why not work together to make a better future for each other?"

Hikari pulled back slightly to stare at him. Her eyes were a kaleidoscope of emotions. Love, acceptance, sorrow, peace, joy, hope-they were all there, mixed together. Chichiri reached up with his free hand and brushed it across her cheek. He marveled at its softness even as Hikari tilted her head until it was cupped in his hand. She closed her eyes briefly, drinking in the moment. His scent, his warmth, his touch-she wanted to remember it all.

"Hikari we can't-" Chichiri's eyes widened when Hikari suddenly leaned forward and cut off his words with a kiss.

Her eyes were closed but his stayed open. Chichiri felt her free hand wrap around his neck and tangle up in his hair while her other hand massaged his chest muscles. Chichiri didn't know what to do. He had moved his hand from her chest to her side but his other hand remained on her face. He felt her reach out with her tongue and slide it along his lips. His body stiffened in surprise, and without meaning to Chichiri opened his mouth and kissed her back.

Hikari felt like she was drowning in a pool of happiness. Finally, he was kissing her; finally, she was where she wanted to be. Hikari felt Chichiri tighten his grip on her side even as his other hand glided into her hair. She mentally smiled as he deepened the kiss, delving his tongue into her mouth, rubbing it back and forth against her own in love play. Hikari opened her eyes and smiled against Chichiri's lips when she found that he had finally closed his eyes. She then gave herself completely to the kiss, closing her eyes and tightening her hold on him.

Before Chichiri knew it, he had lay down on the ground and rolled over until Hikari was pillowed on his left arm, her arms still wrapped around him. He stroked his right hand up and down her side, stopping just below her right breast; his other hand was tangled in her damp hair, the silken tresses sliding through his fingers. Chichiri lost all track of time and place as he lay there with Hikari, kissing her with all the fierce passion in his body.

He had never kissed Kouran like this. In fact, he had barely kissed her at all; all their kisses had been brief and shy. He had never entered her mouth to taste her womanly sweetness, never run his hands freely over her body, and never pressed himself close to her like he was. Hikari had awakened a passion in him, feelings and emotions he had thought would never come alive again. Chichiri let his hand roam upwards, slowly, first brushing his knuckles against the underside of Hikari's breast. He felt her sigh into his mouth, her body arching off the ground slightly. He smiled as he moved his hand up more, splaying his fingers over her soft breast. She was so soft, so warm. He could feel her nipple harden beneath her wet tunic. He growled in pure male satisfaction and stroked his thumb across the tip of her breast.

Hikari's eyes widened, surprised that her body could react so wantonly without her consent. Before she could stop herself, she arched her back off the ground in efforts to get more of Chichiri's stirring touch. She moved one of her arms down to his waist, pressing his hips into her own. She heard his sharp intake of breath when his erection settled firmly between her thighs. She could have purred with happiness. She had never done this before, but she had seen it done before-curiosity was truly a killer-and had heard stories of it plenty of times. Neither the stories nor the few brief moments of seeing it, could prepare her for these turbulent feelings. Her body felt like it was humming with sexual awareness. She knew exactly where his hands were, his legs, his arms. She knew of every inch that their bodies were touching. In response to her thoughts, she rubbed her body against his relishing the way the friction made her burn even more.

Chichiri knew things were getting out of hand, he could feel them escalating to a breaking point. If he had been Tasuki, who was standing wide eyes and mouth agape not twenty paces away, at that point he would have been crimson with embarrassment. He would have jumped as far away as possible as if scorched with divine fire. But he couldn't see himself; he could barely even hear his own growls of delight when Hikari rubbed against him. He was a completely different man than what he used to be. He was a man with awakened passions, and there was no going back now.

Chichiri pushed his hips into Hikari's, pleasurably grinding himself against her. He felt her moan against his mouth and he smiled in response. He would have continued had it not been for Hikari, if she had kept silent then there was no telling what might have happened between them. He was filled with a mixture of elation and disappointment when her words brought sanity back to his flaming mind.

"I love you," she whispered softly against his lips.

Chichiri stiffened and ceased all movements, his arms now holding her limply. Hikari knew that she had just gone and ruined it but she didn't really care. She was too alive now, too full of happiness and female satisfaction. She stared silently up at Chichiri's bright eyes, eyes that still burned with passion. She gave him a faint smile, trying to show him both her understanding and acceptance. Her expression just made him stiffen even more and without another word, he rolled away from her to lie on his back. Hikari sighed as she too stared up at the clear night sky, studying the stars as if they held the answers.

"Why do you think you love me?" Chichiri's ragged voice broke through her wandering thoughts.

Hikari smiled to herself, "There are many reasons, Chichiri, are you sure you want to hear them all?"

"Yes, no da." His voice sounded strained, as if he was still struggling to control himself.

Hikari sighed before starting, "You were the first boy to ever say I was pretty, though I'm sure you don't even remember giving me that lotus flower pin on my birthday."

Chichiri's eyes widened as the memory came rushing back. She had just turned six and had been denied any real birthday party because she had disobeyed and wrestled with the village boys, tearing her dress and getting filthy. It was while she was still dirty, covered from head to toe in mud, that Chichiri approached her. She had been crying, the wet tears streaking clean lines down her plump cheeks. He had found her adorable and immediately took her into his arms, carrying her to the market. There he bought her the hair clip and pinned it in her dirty hair. Despite the torn clothes, and filthy appearance, he had thought her the prettiest girl in the village and had even told her that. He could still remember her heart-warming smile.

"That was the first time I ever saw you as more than just another brother," Hikari's voice lulled him away from the past, "You were always nice to me, never scolding me and telling me to leave whenever I tried to follow you and Hikou. In my silly child-heart, I thought you loved me to. So I told you that I was going to marry someone like you. In actuality, meaning I was going to marry you because there was no one else like you," Hikari giggled in embarrassment before continuing, "Then they told me I had to go so I decided to throw caution to the wind and tell you of my feelings; though I probably just succeeded in confusing you instead of making my intentions clear. So you were also my first kiss as well."

Chichiri remembered her tearful goodbye and hurried kiss. He hadn't known what to think of that eight year old, or what to do in reaction, but she hadn't given him time to really say or do anything. First she was there telling him he was in her heart and she was in his, then she kissed him, then she ran away. At least he could be grateful that she wasn't running away again.

"All those years I was gone I nursed my childhood crush on you until it grew into a larger than life love." Hikari's voice had dropped to a husky whisper. "When I heard about the accident my first thoughts were of my family and you, though you crossed my mind first. I felt so evil for worrying about you first." Hikari looked at him then and gave him a half smile, "When they never found your body, I decided to stay there, in hopes that one day you would return, and low and behold you did."

Hikari rolled over onto her side, facing Chichiri though he didn't look from the sky to her. He wanted to avoid eye contact at the moment, this was too delicate of a situation to get distracted by emotion filled eyes. Chichiri did nod his head though, making sure she knew he was still listening.

"You loved my brother like he was your own," Chichiri closed his eyes at her words, "You loved and cherished my family like they were your own; and you loved and respected me like I was yours as well-though not at all in the way I wanted." Hikari grinned at him when he glanced at her. "You were always standing up to fight against injustice, even if it was just child stuff; you were always making others feel better with smiles or laughter." Hikari sighed as she rolled onto her stomach, her sides brushing his. "I love you for your ability to put others first, for you compassion, for your strength, for your perseverance, your intelligence, your depth." Without warning, she reached out and ran and hand across his chest with a grin on her impish face, "And who couldn't love your body and looks as well."

Chichiri smiled at her, even as he picked up her hand and set it at her side. She shrugged and looked back down at the grass she was playing with, falling almost painfully silent. Chichiri turned and looked back up at the sky again as he worked to take in all that Hikari had explained. He suddenly wanted to reciprocate her feelings; he wanted to make her happy. He wanted to take away all the loneliness he had made her suffer through. He wanted to make her smile and laugh. Chichiri frowned at his thoughts as he too rolled onto his stomach.

Tasuki growled in frustration, though making sure neither heard him. He wanted to bash some sense into that thickheaded ass! Here he was, lying beside a beautiful woman who not only loved him but also accepted him and did her best to understand him! If Tasuki ever found a woman like that, he'd marry her just to make sure she didn't get away…whoa wait a minute there! Did he just think that?

Tasuki swore under his breath as he raked his fingers through his hair. He really needed to take a vacation from this little romantic drama or else he'd turn into some romantic lunatic who'd be willing to marry that awfully complicated and damning sex: female-not that he'd marry a guy either…what was he thinking! Where his thoughts going? Oh shesh!

Tasuki turned his thoughts, and attention, back to the couple lying on the grass. Neither had spoken for some time, leaving Tasuki in annoying suspense. He wished he could go up to them and tell them to get it over with and end the suspension…but he didn't think they'd take too kindly to the fact that he'd been there the ENTIRE time. Man, when they had been going at it, Tasuki had nearly had to dunk himself in the creek. But thankfully, and unthankfully, Hikari had ruined the moment.

"Hikari," Tasuki nearly jumped into the tree he was hiding behind when Chichiri started speaking again, "I don't want to hurt you, no da."

Hikari smiled and reached over, ruffling his hair like he was younger than her, "You don't need to worry about that Chichiri. I promise you I am not porcelain-I give way. If I fall, I will bounce up again."

"I don't want to disappoint you, I don't want to lead you on, I don't want to start something that I don't think I'm ready for, or willing to do." Chichiri looked away from her telling eyes. "I don't want fail you, no da."

Hikari was silent for so long that Tasuki thought she'd said all she meant to say but suddenly she spoke again, "Chichiri, I don't want you to try not to disappoint me, I don't want you to lead me, I don't want you to start anything, and I don't want you to try not to fail me. I will disappoint you, as I am only perfect. I want to walk beside you, neither one of us leading. I want to fire up the embers that are already here," Hikari poked him in the shoulder, "and every time you try not to fail and you do it seems so much worse than it really is. Just live life to its fullest and I'll be satisfied."

Tasuki was a little confused over all that she'd said but he didn't let it keep him from paying attention.

"Chichiri you have all my life to make up your mind," before Chichiri could interrupt Hikari leaned over and kissed his scar, "no matter how much you try to push me away, I'll still be near by. So once you do make up your mind, I'll be here waiting."

Chichiri sighed, "What if I never make up my mind?"

"Well," Hikari suddenly stood up, "I'll just have to live with it I suppose. I am not unhappy right now; I have all the essentials to living a fulfilling life. I have friends, food, shelter, and laughter so I think I could survive with your indecision." She smiled down at him as she handed him his robe. "I just think we'd both be happier if you made up your mind."

With that, she turned and walked back towards the camp. Tasuki had to high tail it back to his pallet before she caught him spying but thankfully he was "snoring" safely when she came through the trees and lay down. Chichiri sighed and rolled over and stared at the sky, bringing his robe up to his nose. It smelled faintly of her. He couldn't keep the faint smile from his face…

Tasuki waved the bartender away when he hovered nearby, ready to fill their glasses. Chichiri had finally finished his heartfelt tangent, his eyes pleading for help. Tasuki sighed as he turned and stood up, pulling Chichiri with him. He walked him to the door then stopped before opening it. He smiled at his seriously confused friend, his amusement barely under control.

"Chichiri my friend you've been cursed."

Chichiri raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"It's really quite simple." Tasuki leaned against the doorframe, a smile on his lips. "Hikari's love for you has infiltrated your mind to such an extent that you are now infatuated with the girl." At Chichiri's look of shock, Tasuki quickly went on. "In fact, my friend, you may ever be in love with her. That is why I say that you're cursed."

"Love is a curse to you, no da?" Chichiri seemed to miss the whole point Tasuki had made on him being in love, but Tasuki would play along.

"Well considering the fact that so far only two women in my life haven't scared me shitless, yes I consider love a curse." Tasuki grinned at Chichiri look then turned serious again. "Chichiri she's leaving tomorrow."

"What!" His eyes widened and looked ready to bolt.

Tasuki barely kept his laughter in, "She thought that a little separation might help you decide quicker. She wasn't going to go any place you wouldn't know, just back to the village." Chichiri frowned but kept silent so Tasuki continued. "She's still at the market place getting extra supplies for her journey." When Chichiri looked back up at him, Tasuki could feel the turmoil in his friend's eyes. "Life is what you make of it, you've told me that many times and now you're going to eat your own words." Chichiri's mouth twitched in humor. "If you want her then you have to go get her, she won't know what you're thinking unless you tell her."

Chichiri nodded and looked down at the doorknob in indecision. Did he really want to get involved with another woman? Did he really want to be with her? She was Hikou's little sister, wasn't there something somewhere that said it was forbidden to marry your ex best friend's little sister? Chichiri's frown deepened as he thought more. She was so loving, so understanding, and accepting. She desired love and acceptance in return but she wasn't going to push him too hard or too fast. She was willing to wait for him. She was willing to deny herself for him. Chichiri felt his heart tighten at the thought of her growing old, without him by her side. He could barely imagine a life without her nearby now. She had done such a good job of getting under his skin that she almost felt a part of him now.

Chichiri reached out but paused just inches away from the doorknob. Tasuki kept silent, though is whole body was humming with excitement. This was THE deciding point! This was the moment when Chichiri decided to let go of his past and move on…but he wasn't moving! Tasuki growled, but kept himself from slugging his friend. Instead, he reached out and put Chichiri's hand on the doorknob, his own hand over his. When Chichiri looked up, he gave him an impish grin.

"You want her, I know it, and you know it; so why don't you ignore your silly reasons for not having her and go get her!" Tasuki used his hand to turn the knob and swung open the door, "gently" kicking Chichiri into the blue twilight. "For once in your life throw caution to the wind, let intellect be damned, and act with your emotions!"

Chichiri stood still for a moment, staring at Tasuki in a mixture of amusement and surprise. Then with a grin, he turned and hurried down the road. When Tasuki found him not moving fast enough he yelled at him to go faster, adding in a few explicit words that made the little old lady on the street glare at him. Tasuki merely grinned at her with a bow before closing the door and returning to the bar, ordering another drink.

Finally, he could get that vacation.

* * *

_Please review-hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for taking the time to read it!_


	3. Sudden Sensuality

_Hikari is original all else belongs to FY. Warning: Chichiri is passionate in this but I believe he has it in him to be so! Another warning: pretty intense make-out scene and erotic poetry. Enjoy this sappy thing!_

_

* * *

_

Hikari sighed as she watched the dancers sway in the street, the shadows of the fires creating moving silhouettes of their graceful forms. Their colorful outfits swirled together in a rainbow of brilliant colors, first one darting here, and then another. Mostly reds and blacks, but with a few greens and blues, the flowing skirts and thin blouses, pressed against the limber bodies of the dancers. The musical beat of the taiko drums mixed with the hypnotic shakuhachi flute and violin like stringed instruments, made Hikari's spirit want to get up and dance with them. The music claimed her senses, almost lulling her into a trance-like state of awareness. Part of her was already with the others, twirling and swaying sensually to the rhythmic music, the other part remained silent and unmoving.

She took another sip of the spicy tea that one of the gypsies had given her, relishing the warmth it created as it soothingly trickled down her throat. Even though she was surrounded by boisterous music and smiling dancers, she was sad and alone. Hikari politely smiled and shook her head when a nearby woman offered to refill her glass. One of the reasons the tea was "spicy" was due to the small amount of alcohol they included in it. If she drank much more she would end up tipsy, and who knew what she might do if that happened. Probably something stupid with Chichiri, like stir up her heated emotions again.

Hikari groaned as she remembered the night when she kissed Chichiri. She really hadn't meant for it to get that out of hand, or even to have confronted him in the first place. Now, as she remembered all that had transpired between them, she blushed scarlet. She could not believe she responded so wantonly to his touch and caresses, his fervent kisses and warmth. She had been like a common hussy, moaning and gasping with pleasure. If only she could go back in time and erase that moment, no matter how wonderful it had been, and how much she had enjoyed the sensations he had given her.

Hikari frowned suddenly as she thought more on all that had been said and done. If there was ever a moment in her life that she both regretted and adored, it would have been that moment. She looked on it with mixed feelings, unsure of what she truly felt towards it. She knew that all that she had said was true, her reactions to him brutally honest, but she also knew that he was unsure of her, and how he felt. That moment had probably awakened feelings in him that he had not known existed, at least that is what it felt like from the rough way he had responded. Now that he knew what her touch could do to him, and how she felt towards him, surely he would reach a decision soon!

Hikari stomped her foot in frustration, not really noticing when the people around her looked at her in surprise. The silly man had not said anything remotely polite to her since then-almost TWO weeks! He was even more distant now than he had been, and even more irritable. Every time she tried to get close to him, he would jerk away as if burned; every time she spoke he tensed as if waiting for a blow. She was at her wits end with him!

"It is not good to keep the emotional turmoil inside oneself." the same gypsy woman from before suddenly sat down on the bench beside Hikari, "When one feels, one must show these feelings, or else one will dissipate into nothingness."

Hikari grimaced at the woman's words, knowing them to be true and yet wishing they weren't. She was all about showing her true emotions and not being superficially happy when she was really sad, or superficially anything really. But with Chichiri…she'd learned to guard her emotions and not always reveal her true self. She wanted to but it scared her as to how Chichiri would react. She could stand his cool tolerance, but she didn't know how she would take his blatant refusal.

"What if one fears to express these emotions?" Hikari spoke almost absently as she continued to watch the dancers. "What if he rejects me and all my emotions? What then?"

The woman didn't reply right away and Hikari took this moment to think more deeply. She knew she could live without Chichiri, as hard as the thought of it was, she knew she could. Her life did not depend on his acceptance, but a large part of her happiness did. She could learn to smile and laugh without him, and she could go on living without him, but that did not mean she wouldn't want him to be there with her or that she'd forgotten him. He would always be a part of her, and she would always love him.

"He feels the same." Hikari jerked at the woman's words, wondering if she could read minds when she remembered her questions a few moments earlier.

Hikari looked over to the aged woman, searching her face for truth and a reason to hope, "How do you know?"

The woman smiled before standing up, pulling Hikari to her feet. She led Hikari into the middle of the dancing, never giving Hikari a chance to protest or jerk away. Hikari was too puzzled over this woman's actions to give much of a reaction other than raising her eyebrows. When the woman stopped, she turned to face Hikari, taking both her hands into her own.

"Imagine him here," the woman looked around at the dancers then back to Hikari and placed her hand over Hikari's heart, "And dance for him, here and here." She again looked at the fellow dancers then tapped Hikari's chest. "Dance for yourself here." She reached up and smoothed the hair on Hikari's head

Hikari gave a lopsided smile, "How will dancing help me?"

"You will know." The woman pulled away, leaving Hikari in the middle of a circle of dancing.

Hikari stood still, not at all knowing what to do. All around, the dancers kept swaying to the beat, and the music kept vibrating in the air around her. Everything was as it had been before the gypsy woman had spoken, and yet it was all different. Almost as if, it was all happening for her, to help her.

Hikari sighed in both frustration and confusion, stomping her foot again. She honestly didn't know what the woman was talking about but what did she have to loose by dancing? Her pride? Well she had lost that long ago when she had bared her heart to Chichiri and he didn't reject or accept her—she wished he had done either because then she would at least know where she stood with him.

"Dance," Hikari murmured to herself, "Dance for him here and here." Hikari swept her left arm out to encompass her surroundings as she reached across her chest and laid her right hand on her heart. "Dance for yourself here." She raised both hands up to her head then reached beyond it, stretching her arms high above her shoulders in an arc.

"Dance for him here," she swept both arms out, slowly and sensually, "and here," she brought both of her arms in, crossing them over her chest, "Dance for yourself here." Hikari kept her arms crossed as she slowly raised them up then uncrossed them in front of her body.

Hikari kept repeating her movements, and her words, as she slowly worked herself into the music, into the rhythmic beat of dancing. She carefully started to move her feet and legs, first dipping low then standing on her toes, first swaying and twirling to the left, then doing the same to the right. As she gained more confidence and comfort, she began to move her hips in circles, first one way, then the other, all the while keeping up the slow but steady rhythm.

She wasn't dancing at all like what a proper young lady should, but when had she ever been a proper young lady? She was dancing with her emotions, through her emotions; slowly learning to express her inner feelings through her movements. By circulating her wrist and unhurriedly letting her fingers follow through with the circling motion, she could show one emotion, while bringing her arms against her chest then throwing them above her head in a sensuous snake-like movement she could express another emotion. Her body was now her language, her way of communicating.

As she moved the words of the song began to make more sense to her, they touched her where they had not before. It was not a rhyming song, which was a first for her, but it was emotional, and erotic, rhythmic and alluring. The words just helped her move, helped her express her pain and love, her frustration and her happiness. She was unaware of her surroundings, her entire world narrowing down to the music and her movements, her heartbeat and breathing.

Sensuous music echoes through the streets,  
Fire light softens the presence of all things;  
Alluring scents permeate the warm air,  
Pulling you into a deep reverie,  
As your heart keeps pace with a provocative beat.  
Just sit there; set your mind at ease, I will take care of you.  
Keep your eyes open and keep them on me,  
I want to see your eyes burn as they follow my motions.

I am going to go slow, taking my time to draw out this moment,  
Take a picture with your mind, store it away for all time,  
As I show you all that I can do.  
My hips pulsate, my arms beckon, my legs stretch and raise, my torso sways.  
Sweet sensations flow through you, as I sway and dip down low,  
My body brushing you, my skin fiery against yours.  
Raw emotions radiate from us and fill the room with tension,  
Rhythmic movements tempt and call.  
Rising chest, bare legs, flashing eyes, circling hips.  
My warm body moves in erotic ways, sinuous and free.

Chichiri was slightly out of breath when he reached the marketplace. His eyes quickly scanned the outer reaches then traveled inwards, hoping in vain Hikari was not in the middle of the dancing gypsies. However, he stopped all movement, and breathing, when he eyes fell on her. He had seen sensuous dancing before, but none had ever really affected him. But this, this passionate display of hers shook him to the core and without meaning to, he moved closer, finding himself standing beside an older gypsy woman before he even realized he had moved.

Hikari was oblivious to his presence, she was too wrapped up in the music and dancing to even notice that most everyone had stopped dancing and moved away. They paired off and disappeared into the dark shadows, the couples clinging to one another in passionate embraces. All that was left were the fires, singer, and two musicians, a drummer and a stringed instrument player. The elder gypsy woman still stood beside Chichiri, but Hikari did not know that. She was in her own world, expressing her love to the Chichiri in her mind.

"Why do you stand here and watch?" Chichiri turned to the woman beside him, his face a mask of emotions. "Why don't you accept your future and move beyond your past?" He looked down at the ground for a moment before returning his gaze to her face. "There is your future," she pointed to Hikari, Chichiri's gaze moving with her motions, "your past is here." she placed her hand on his chest over his heart, "Let your future heal your past."

After she spoke, she gestured towards Hikari again, smiling when Chichiri looked again, his gaze never wavering from her body. When he looked out of the corner of his eye, the gypsy woman was gone, and he was left virtually alone with Hikari. He moved until he could lean against the side of a building, keeping himself in the moving shadows to keep from being detected by Hikari. He didn't want her to stop. But he needn't have worried though; she was lost to all reality. He was too, once the words started to make a connection with him, and he too was pulled into the erotic world of rhythmic music and sensual dancing.

Your eyes and quivering body beg me to come to you.  
What a temptation to reach out for me,  
To take my in your arms and have your way,  
But stay still and you'll be satisfied, you'll be in another world.  
You know what I can do, you know my captivating skills.  
Anticipation infiltrates you, as you watch my every feature:  
My wild hair, my glistening skin, my rolling muscles.  
My victory comes through in my dance for you.  
What sweet torture, for you and for me,  
To yearn and to see, to stay and to move, to be tempted and to be a  
temptation.  
Let us swim through this exotic haze of passion,  
Loosing touch with reality and time.  
Shut your eyes now…and think about what I am about to do.

Chichiri found himself standing beside Hikari as soon as the music stopped. Her eyes were still closed, keeping his presence hidden from her. His expressive eyes took in the way her skin glistened with sweat, how her breathing made her chest rise and fall quickly, and how her hair was wild about her face. The words of the song had described her perfectly, and him as well. Without waiting for her to open her eyes and know he was even there, Chichiri slipped her arms around her and drew her close. He inhaled her sweet scent, closing his eyes and leaning his cheek against hers.

Hikari's eyes flew open in shock. She had completely forgotten that she was really dancing; it had all felt like a dream to her, and so she had forgotten that she was not only in a public place, but also that people she knew could happen by. Her cheeks flushed even redder when she realized it was Chichiri who held her. She couldn't quite tell what he was feeling; she was trying her best to keep her eyes averted from his face. She didn't want to know what he thought of her now; more than likely found her display disgusting.

"I'm sorry, Hikari, no da," his voice was husky and his words were whispered near her ear.

Hikari looked over at him in surprise. His face was closer now, his lips right by her ear. She could smell him, and she could feel all of him pressed close against her. She could happily melt right here and now, but she knew it would do no good on her part. She sighed and closed her eyes again, soaking up the moment and keeping her mouth shut.

"I have been a fool and mistreated you." Chichiri let one of his hands drift lower on her back until it rested just above her bum. "You've been so forgiving and understanding." he moved his other hand until it nearly circled her completely, his fingers brushing her ribs, "You haven't complained and you haven't pushed too hard," Chichiri dipped his head lower until when he spoke, his lips brushed the skin on her shoulder, "and you have loved me all this time, no da."

Hikari let her head droop backwards a little when Chichiri moved his head to the crook of her neck and then up to her widely beating pulse. She was in another world, completely lost to reality. She couldn't believe Chichiri was actually saying all these things, and willingly touching her without her begging him to.

"Why do you love me?" Hikari barely registered his words, she was too lost.

His hand on her lower back had her hips pressed tightly against his hips, and she could feel him against her, his firmness sent shivers down her spine. When he moved until he fit comfortably in the V of her legs, she nearly purred with pleasure. She felt him gasp slightly and held on tighter when he slowly ground his hips into her own. Her eyes glazed over and her head fell back even more until the hand that had been on her ribs moved to cup one of her breasts. Hikari felt like she was going up in flames.

When she opened her eyes, she nearly gasped at the passionately possessive way Chichiri was looking at her. His eyes traveled from her eyes, to her lips, to her neck, to her breasts, and then slowly back up again. Hikari wanted this to go on, she wanted this to keep going and never stop, but she also wanted to know if what he felt for her was more than just lust. She disentangled her fingers from his hair and put them on his chest, pushing away slightly. Chichiri's eyes slowly cleared of their aroused fogginess and he immediately let go and put some space between them.

"Chichiri, I love you because of who you are," Hikari wrung her hands in front her body, "Everything about you is why I love you. Your intelligence, your willingness to help others, how you've evolved into a man over the years, your strength, your honor; Chichiri, the easiest way to say this is to say that I love you because you're you."

Chichiri did not quite know what to make of Hikari's words but he kept quiet, listening intently and mentally figuring out where he stood in this situation. He knew he loved Hikari in many ways, but did not know for sure if his love for her was really what she needed, he was after all, scarred and broken. His past still haunted him, even though they had talked it out, and he knew to a certain extent, his past would always be with him. He could never forget his past and so it would always be nearby. Chichiri sighed, he knew though, deep within himself, that this would not hinder Hikari in the least.

As a friend, she was everything he would ever need or want. She was a wonderful companion, who was both intelligent and beautiful, and she not only knew how to fish, but she loved to fish as well. She made him laugh, she surprised him, she kept him on his toes, she knew how to ease his sorrows, and she was very talented at distracting him…physically. Chichiri grinned to himself; in the physical department, he definitely would not mind being with her. Moreover, mentally he would not mind being with her, she was witty and smart. Emotionally he was already attached to her, a part of him looking for her when she was not near and missing her when she was gone. However, what he was cautious about was why she wanted HIM, and if he was good enough for her.

As if sensing his fear, Hikari stepped forward and put her hand against his heart, "I know I'm in here, Chichiri. I know it, and you know it." She tipped his chin up and smiled into his eyes. "Just like we both know you're in here," Hikari took his hand and placed it over her heart. "You just have to accept my love as it is, human and imperfect, and let me love you, human and imperfect that you are as well."

Chichiri felt a part of him start to heal over, like a wound that had long been open and filled with salt, suddenly washed over with cooling water. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, his forehead resting against Hikari's. What was it about her? She seemed to always know what to say and what to do to catch him off guard, or completely deflate him. He sighed and opened his eyes, reaching up with his other hand to place it over Hikari's own.

"How can you love me after so much time and pain?" He looked at her as he caressed the back of her hand almost absently.

Hikari smiled and stepped closer, "Because I knew I'd get you in the end."  
Before Chichiri could laugh, Hikari stepped closer and kissed him. The kiss was soft and sweet, almost shy and tentative. He smiled against her lips as he pulled her closer, keeping her hand over his heart, and his hand over her hand. He wrapped the other arm around her and held her close, caressing her back slowly, and softly. There was nothing hurried about this embrace or this kiss. They held onto each other as if they had forever.…

Tasuki almost snorted his beer out his nose at the sight of Chichiri holding Hikari in the middle of the marketplace. Tasuki wiped his face of the spilled beer and shook his head. The man certainly knew how to make up publicly! Tasuki started to turn away and make his way back to the tavern to celebrate the coming wedding, and he knew there was going to be one, when he suddenly grinned mischievously and turned back to look at the kissing couple. He waited a few moments before yelling loud and clear for all villagers, and possibly anyone within a twenty-mile radius, "Name the first one after me!"

* * *

_Ok so that's the end of Chichiri's little three part SL. How did you like it? New outlooks on both Chichiri and Tasuki huh? Please review and tell me! _


End file.
